(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a slip table with an integrated slip guide for use with accounting machines and the like.
(2) Description of the related art
In the process of utilizing accounting machines, like the ones used in department stores, for example, a point is reached during the processing of a transaction when a sales clerk inserts a document, such as a sales slip, into such a machine to have the transaction recorded upon the sales slip. The sales slip is positioned and aligned on a slip table associated with the machine so that the sales slip can be printed upon by a printer in the machine. The sales slip may be drawn into the machine to have several entries (reflecting several purchases) of transaction data printed upon it, with the sales clerk entering data about several purchases on a keyboard, for example. Upon completion of the data entering and printing operations, the sales slip is moved out of the machine, and it is grasped by the sales clerk to complete the transaction with the customer.
One of the problems associated with the activities described in the previous paragraph is that as a sales slip is drawn into the machine, it tends to become skewed, causing the printing to be skewed.
Another problem is that, for those machines which used guides for guiding the sales slip into the printer of the machine, it was difficult to adjust the guides to accommodate different widths of documents used by different department stores, for example. At times, different widths of documents have to be handled by the same department store.